


The Big Bad Wolf

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, Fairy Tale Elements, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love Stories, M/M, Multi, Shapeshifting, Werewolves, paternal instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Sebastian is living peacefully in the forest with his two sons - Pierre and Charles, living off his own little farm while making sure his little ones are always safe.When a hurt wolf and it's cub wander onto their property, Sebastian instinctively knows he needs to help them, even when the wolves turn out to be more than just wild animals.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I wanted to write a Little Red Riding Hood inspired fic, and it turned into this :3  
> (I have a weakness for all these little ones, I apologize xD )

“Papa, Papa! There is a puppy in the garden!” Charles called out. Sebastian glanced up at his youngest son, who was excitedly pointing out the window. Sebastian put down the ladle which he had used to stir the soup he had made, and walked over to the little boy. Charles leaned against his legs, his thumb in his mouth as he looked outside with wide eyes. 

Sebastian took in a sharp breath when he saw a white furred wolf cub walking around between the beds of wilting potato plants, the young animal crying out and whimpering, his ears flat against his head. Sebastian cursed when he saw Pierre, his oldest son, nearing the little wolf. 

Sebastian rushed outside, pulling Pierre away and behind him. He was just in time as a much bigger wolf entered their property, growling low in his chest as he curled himself around the little pup, who snuggled close to the big animal with a soft whine. The adult wolf’s fur was a similar pale colour to the pup’s and it was clear they were family of some kind. Sebastian took in a sharp breath when he saw blood was matting the fur down on the wolf’s side, the large animal stumbling a little as he continued to try to protect his baby.

“Easy, we won’t hurt you.” Seb said softly, holding up one hand, his other arm curled protectively around Pierre, who let out a scared whimper. Sebastian still worriedly glanced at the wound on the wolf’s side, but he knew there was no way he could help, the animal simply wouldn’t let him.

The wolf let out a last growl and turned on his heel, limping away as fast as he could with the little puppy still on his heels, whining anxiously at his parent. Sebastian waited until they had disappeared in the forest before quickly leaning over to scoop Pierre up in his arm, cradling the frightened boy close.

“Ssh, It’s okay sweetheart, papa’s got you.” he soothed, walking back inside their little wooden house. Charles immediately latched onto his legs, whimpering as he looked up with tear-filled eyes. Sebastian lifted him up as well, pressing kisses to both their son’s foreheads before bringing them to the table in the corner.

“Let’s eat before the soup gets cold.” he said as he put them down on their chairs. He knew very well that food could take the boy’s mind off what just happened. 

As they ate the soup, Sebastian couldn’t help with worry over the two wolves as he looked at his own two babies. If the adult wolf died, there was no way the little pup would survive.

“Papa not hungry?” Pierre asked a little worriedly, glancing at the half full bowl of soup in front of Sebastian. Seb chuckled and ruffled the boy’s hair.

“Just a little distracted sweetheart.” he answered, taking an extra big sip of the soup.

After dinner, he filled the wooden tub with water from the river, which had been heated above the fire. He bathed the two boys, laughing as they splashed him, and at Charles’s pout as Seb washed his hair.

“All done my darlings.” Sebastian said as he dried them off, dressing them in warm pyjamas before carrying them to their room, settling them in the bed they shared. Both boys were yawning, tiredly wiping at their faces. Sebastian kissed their cheeks, sitting on the edge of the beds as he waited for them to fall asleep. 

It didn’t take long before both his sons were fast asleep, cuddled up against each other. Sebastian watched over them for another moment before moving back to their living room. he tiredly leaned against the doorframe, looking out over their little farm. It wasn’t much, but it served its purpose, providing the family with all the vegetables they needed, while meat and milk was bought on the market in the village nearby.

He tensed as he heard a high pitched yelp just of the edge of the farm, gasping as the little wolf puppy stumbled onto their land. It seemed desperate, crying out as he walked over towards Seb. The pup whined and moved away a little, impatiently crying out when Sebastian didn’t move. 

The wolf nipped at Sebastian’s feet, letting out a growl before taking a few steps away again. Sebastian worriedly glanced back inside, where Pierre and Charles were still fast asleep, but them followed after the young animal.

The wolf lead him over to a heap of white fur on the edge of the forest, Sebastian immediately realising it was the adult wolf from before and quickly moved over. The animal growled at him, snapping his teeth, but it was too weak to even lift its head. The pup snuggled against the adult’s throat, making soft noises as he licked the larger wolf’s jaw. 

Sebastian let out a shuddering breath and hesitantly reached out to touch the matted fur. His fingers barely brushed the soft hairs before they melted away under his touch, making Sebastian yelp and quickly remove his hands. 

The wolf’s body morphed into something a little smaller, and very human. The man was pale and barely conscious, a large gash on his left side. He was completely bare, his skin covered in blood and dirt 

“Don’t hurt him.” the man gasped desperately, one arm securely around the small cub. Sebastian blinked but shook his head.

‘I won’t.” he found himself promising. He swallowed thickly and made an abrupt decision. 

“Let me help you back to my house, I can clean and dress your wounds there.And your baby will be safe there too.” he said softly. The man stared at him for a moment, his eyes an intense pale blue colour.

“Thank you.” he gasped out eventually, clearly understanding this was his last resort. Sebastian carefully helped him sit up, the man groaning from the pain in his side. His pup whined at the noise, trembling in fright. 

Sebastian made sure the young animal followed after them as he half carried the man towards his home, leading him inside and towards his bedroom. The man’s breathing was worryingly shallow by the time they made it there, and Sebastian just prayed he would pull true. He helped the man onto the bed and lifted the pup onto it as well, giving the animal’s soft fur what he hoped was a comforting stroke. 

He went to the bathroom to get the dressings for the wound, and a bowl of alcohol. When he returned, there was a young boy sitting cross legged on the bed next to the man, round cheeks stained with tears. Sebastian placed the items on the bedside table and looked at the young child and the man.

“Can you please help my papa?” he little boy sobbed, looking at him with wide eyes. The man gently tried to shush him, carding his fingers through the boy’s short hair.

“Ssh, it’s all gonna be okay Valtteri.” he said hoarsely. Sebastian bit lip. dipping a piece of cloth in the alcohol.

“This will hurt a little.” he said softly, pressing the cloth against the deep cut. The man cried out sharply, causing the little boy to sob even louder, trying to hug his father. The man calmed down after a moment, eyes lidded as he turned his head to look at Sebastian. Sebastian squeezed his hand in comfort.

“What’s your name?” he asked as he continued to carefully clean the wound.

“Kimi.” the man gasped out. Sebastian nodded.

“My name is Sebastian.” he told Kimi, who nodded curtly. With the wound cleaned, Sebastian was relieved to find it wasn’t as deep as initially thought. He quickly wrapped some bandages around the man’s torso, securing them with little clips.

Little Valtteri watched on with a frightened expression, only relaxing a little when his father lifted him into his arms, cradling the child close.

“It’s going to be okay.” Kimi whispered to him, before turning to Sebastian. “Thank you.” Sebastian nodded wordlessly, cleaning the blood from his hands.

“I’m a parent too, I- I had to help you.” he murmured. Kimi offered him a small smile, rocking his little son in his arms. The man’s eyes were fluttering closed slightly, and he was struggling to focus on Sebastian.

“We can talk in the morning.” Sebastian said as he stood up. “If anything’s wrong, I’m in the room opposite this one.” he added. The man nodded, already half asleep before Sebastian had left the room.

Sebastian laid down on the bed with his two sons, each cuddled to one of his sides. Neither had woken up from the commotion and Sebastian was glad, knowing it would have been frightening to them.

Closing his eyes, Sebastian tried to sleep as well. He knew his decision to let the man and his on, who both seemed to be werewolves, had been rash, but all he could think about was what he would have hoped for if he had been in Kimi’s situation, hurt and with his children there with him. 

Charles stirred slightly in his arms, sleepily glancing up at him. 

“Papa…” he muttered groggily, pressing closer to Seb while sucking his thumb into his mouth. Sebastian gently shushed him, carding his fingers though the little boy’s hair.

“It’s okay sweetheart, it’s all okay.” he whispered, just hoping what he said was true.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Sebastian woke up early, his two sons already awake as well but still cuddled contently against his sides. They giggled as Sebastian chuckled sleepily, kissing their heads.

“Morning sweethearts.” he murmured. 

“Morning papa.” Pierre answered. Charles just cuddled closer, his thumb in his mouth again. Sebastian sighed.

“Why you sleeping here?” the youngest boy asked curiously. Sebastian sighed.

“Listen, sweeties, there are some people staying over in our house for now.” he started. Pierre wrinkled his nose up in confusion.

“Why?” he asked.

“Remember the wolves from yesterday?” Seb asked. The boys nodded. “They were werewolves, and the papa was very hurt.” he tried to explain. Charles frowned.

“Werewolves?” he asked. 

“They can be wolf, but also human.” Sebastian clarified. Charles gasped.

“Want to be werewolf too.” he said. Seb chuckled, booping his nose.

“You already are my little wolf.” he answered. 

Suddenly, he could hear the patter of small feet outside his door and he frowned.

“Stay here, okay?” he told Charles and Pierre. He got out of the bed and walked over to the door. Little Valtteri was wobbling through the hall, wrapped in a sheet, and seemed a little frightened. Sebastian kneel down in front of him.

“Morning sweetheart, what’s wrong?” he asked softly. The little boy sniffled.

“I- I was hungry, and t-the door is too heavy a-and my papa is still asleep…” he sobbed out. Sebastian gently reached out, brushing his fingers over the boy’s cheek.

‘Come here.” he said softly, lifting the boy onto his hip. Together they walked over to the room Kimi was residing in. Sebastian opened the door, walking in. It seemed like he was just in time. Kimi was looking around with an anxious expression, already trying to get up even if he was still too weak to do so. Sebastian quickly walked over, sitting down on the edge of the bed to let Valtteri crawl out of his arms.

“Papa!” Valtteri whimpered, cuddling up against Kimi’s chest, who let out a relieved sigh, kissing the top of his head while growling comfortingly. Sebastian meanwhile looked through the dresser in the corner and pulled out some old clothes from Pierre, who seemed to be about the same size as Valtteri.

“Here sweetie, this is more comfortable than pulling around that sheet.” he said softly, placing the clothes on the bed. Valtteri gasped and carefully lifted the stack of fabric up, clutching it to his chest with wide eyes. 

Kimi pushed himself up a little more, groaning slightly, and pulled the boy closer. 

“Let me help you put it on sweetheart.” he said, kissing the top of Valtteri’s head.

Sebastian glanced back to the door when he suddenly heard a soft sneeze, chuckling when he saw Pierre and Charles peeking around the doorframe.

“Come here my darlings.” he said, beckoning them over. He lifted them onto his lap, the boys shyly looking up at the strange man and his little son.

“This is Pierre.” Sebastian introduced, ruffling his hair. “And this is Charles.” he continued, the little boy hiding his face in his papa’s arm with a squeak. 

Kimi offered them a small smile, adjusting his son in his arms a little.

“My name is Kimi, and this is Valtteri.” he introduced in return, his son meanwhile dressed comfortably in his new clothes. Valtteri had his thumb in his mouth, curiously looking at the two boys. His stomach suddenly grumbled loudly and he cuddled a little closer to his papa in embarrassment. Sebastian chuckled.

“Do you want some breakfast Valtteri?” he asked. The little boy peeked up at his father for a moment before nodding.

“Yes pwease.” he said softly. Sebastian stood up, setting Charles and Pierre on the ground.

“Come one then.” he said, gesturing Valtteri over as well. The little boy clambered off the bed and toddled over to the other two boys, regarding them a little apprehensively. Charles giggled and clutched on to Pierre with one hand and held his other little hand out to Valtteri, he took it hesitantly. 

The three little boys rushed out the room and into the kitchen, but Sebastian didn’t follow immediately. He turned towards Kimi. The man gave him a weak smile, tiredly resting back against the pillows

“I promise you I’ll repay you for this all.” he said. Sebastian shrugged, reaching out to pat his hand. 

“It’s fine, you don’t have to.”

~~  
A couple of days later, Kimi was strong enough to get out of the bed again, walking through the house as Valtteri enthusiastically followed after him, babbling away at his papa as Kimi tried to regain his strenght.

Sebastian was outside, pulling some potatoes out of the ground for dinner as Charles and Pierre were playing in the grass nearby, their giggles making Seb smile.

Kimi came outside as well, still limping slightly but looking much stronger. Valtteri was next to him, holding on to Kimi’s hand. 

“Seb.” Kimi called out. Sebastian straightened himself and walking over, ruffling Valtteri’s hair to make the boy giggle.

“Yeah?” 

“We eh… need to shift, would you mind?” he asked, Valtteri bouncing in excitement next to him. Sebastian blinked but then shrugged.

“As long as it’s safe for Pierre and Charles, then it’s fine.” he decided, gesturing his two little sons over as well. Kimi smiled and nodded.

“Of course.”

Sebastian watched with a curious expression as they shifted. Valtteri was first, the cub growling and barking as he rolled around a little. 

“Puppy!” Charles said with a giggle as Valtteri walked over to them and licked Sebastian’s hand. Sebastian grinned, patting the soft fur for a moment. When he looked up, Kimi had shifted as well, patiently waiting for his pup. Sebastian looked at him in awe. Now that he was healed properly again, he looked even more impressive. 

Charles and Pierre seemed a little less sure, hiding behind Sebastian’s legs. Kimi noticed and slowly walked over, laying down in front of them and letting out a soft growl. Sebastian kneeled down as well, the two boys cuddling up against his sides as they looked at the wolf with wide eyes.

Sebastian let out a shaky breath and held out his hand, brushing his fingers over Kimi’s snout. The wolf made a soft noise and leaned in to the touch, his eyes closing for a moment. 

Charles shuffled a little closer as well, making sure to keep ahold of Sebastian’s hand, and reached out for the soft fur on Kimi’s cheek, giggling as he patted it a little clumsily. Pierre still didn’t seem convinced, sniffling as he hid behind Sebastian again.

“It’s okay sweetie.” Sebastian whispered, sitting down and lifting the boy onto his lap. Charles had meanwhile thrown his arms around Kimi’s neck, cuddling close to the soft fur with an excited laugh. Kimi made a soft noise and nuzzled the little boy in return.

Little Valtteri meanwhile bounded over to Sebastian and Pierre, curling up on Seb’s lap next to Pierre, leaning his head on the boy’s legs. Pierre looked up at Sebastian with wide eyes, but when Sebastian gently patted the pup’s soft fur, Pierre reached out and hesitantly touched Valtteri’s head as well, letting out a surprised giggle at how soft Valtteri was.

Charles came back to them as well, cuddling close to Sebastian’s side. Kimi huffed, and curled his body around them all as best he could, letting out soft comforting noises as he nuzzled Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian smiled gently, feeling safer than he had in a long time, now that Kimi was close to him.

~~

 

Sebastian groaned as he made his way back to the cabin, clutching his ribs with a choked sob. He clutched the basket with the goods from the market close, just glad he had gotten away with food for the boys this time. Going to the market was always a risk for him, but he simply had to, or they would be dependant on the few vegetables Seb could grow himself. 

He let out a sob, trying to wipe the blood of his nose. Yet again, some men from the village had beat him up for not being married, for being a single father. They had yelled at him, telling him he was weak and should find a husband to take care of him, that he was worthless and undesirable...

Sebastian shivered. All this had started after he had adopted the two little boys as his own. During that time, there were a few men trying to court him, but Sebastian kept refusing them, not wanting or needing to get married. Once he got the boys, the men from the village turned their courting into bullying. Perhaps they did want Sebastian, but definitely not the two little boys that were now his sons. 

Still, Sebastian did not regret adopting Charles and Pierre, the two little ones meant the world to him, and he would do anything to keep them safe and happy, even if that meant enduring this every time he went to get food.

He hesitated at the front door, not wanting the boys to see him like this. He had just decided to wash up a little in the river when Kimi opened the door. 

“Shit, what happened?” Kimi said when he saw the state Sebastian was in, rushing forward and steadying Seb as he swayed on his feet. Sebastian let out a sob and looked away. 

“I don’t… I don’t want to talk about it.” he murmured. Kimi frowned and surprised him by pulling him into a gentle embrace.

“Ssh, it’s okay, you don’t have too. I’ve got you” he guided Sebastian inside, bringing him into the kitchen and sitting him down at the table. 

He brought a bowl of water and a soft cloth and gently cleaned the blood of Sebastian’s nose and lip. Sebastian kept his eyes down, not looking at the other man and not reacting to the cleaning, which had to hurt.

“Papa?” a small voice suddenly called out from the door. Pierre was crying, his breathing coming in hiccups as he walked over to Sebastian.

“Oh sweetheart, what happened?” Seb asked in concern, kneeling down on the floor with a pained wince. Pierre cuddled close, still sniffling.

“Had a nightmare.” he mumbled. Sebastian shushed him, kissing the top of his head.

“It’s okay, papa’s here now.” he soothed. Pierre sniffled, looking up at Seb as he wiped at his eyes. He whimpered when he saw the bruise forming around Seb’s nose, reaching out to press his little hand to Seb’s cheek.

“They hurt you again…” the little boy cried out. Seb sighed and quickly brought him close.

“I’m okay sweetie, I tripped on the way back, nothing happened.” he soothed. Pierre was clearly not convinced, but was starting to fall asleep as Sebastian rocked him. Sebastian stood up, gasping at the pain in his ribs. Kimi wordlessly steadied him, and helped him over to the boy’s bedroom. 

Charles and Valtteri were both asleep under the soft covers, and Sebastian placed Pierre down in the middle. He pressed a soft kiss to Pierre’s head, before leaning over to do the same with both Charles and Valtteri. When he turned back to Kimi, he saw the man looking at him with a concerned expression. Sebastian sighed and walked back to the living room, sitting down on the small sofa. Kimi sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around Seb’s shoulder with a sudden flare of protectiveness. 

Sebastian let out a shaky sigh and almost melted into Kimi’s embrace, tiredly resting his head against Kimi’s chest.

“I just want to keep them safe.” he murmured, before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very sad chapter, but not the end yet! Pls forgive me for all the feels and I hope to make it up to you all soon with the final chapter :3

It had been a couple of weeks since the incident, and Sebastian’s injuries had healed up nicely. Kimi was much better now as well, hardly a trace left of the cut on his stomach as he moved around with much more ease.

Sebastian was fearing the day Kimi would decide to leave again, and he had the feeling it might be soon. Something seemed to be bothering the quiet man, who spoke even less than usual. He spent a lot more time in his wolf form too, playing with Valtteri, the pup excited to play more with his papa now that he was feeling better. 

Charles and Pierre were still intrigued by the two werewolves and got along well with young Valtteri, the three boys still sleeping in the same bed every night, their parents finding them all curled up and cuddled together every morning. 

Sebastian was still hesitant about his sons getting too close to their guests, knowing they would leave eventually, but seeing the three boys together made it impossible to urge Pierre and Charles away from their new friend.

Since the boys slept in one room, Kimi and Seb shared the other bed, which had been a little awkward at the start, but at the same time really nice and safe. Seb had woken up more than once cuddled into Kimi’s embrace, more comfortable than ever, but he had always gotten up before the Finn could notice. He knew he was avoiding Kimi in some sense, but he couldn’t help himself. he refused to get attached to someone who would leave him eventually. 

The day Seb had feared came way sooner than he had expected. 

He was outside near the field, running after the three little ones who were giggling in excitement. He scooped Valtteri and Pierre up in his arms while Charles toddled away even further. The two boy in his arms laughed when Seb cuddled them close, pressing exaggerated kisses to their temples. Charles stopped his running and watched them for a moment, before quickly rushing over as well.

“Want cuddles too!” he whined as Seb kneeled down, bringing all three of them in his arms now, everyone laughing and giggling. Sebastian let out a startled sound when Kimi was suddenly there too, the large wolf gently nuzzling the back of his neck. with a chuf. Kimi shifted back into his human form and chuckled as all three little boys moved closer to him as well.

“Valtteri.” KImi said softly, gently making the boy look up at him. “It’s time to go.”

Sebastian felt his heart sink at those words, and Valtteri let out a loud whine, shaking his head.

“No!” he said, wiggling away from Kimi and climbing onto Seb’s lap. Pierre and Charles were watching them with wide eyes but cuddled close to him, peeking up at Seb with a confused looks on their faces.

“Valtteri, please, we need to go back to our Pack…” Kimi sighed. Valtteri shook his head, hiding his face in Seb’s chest.

“Pack is here.” he said firmly, clutching on to Seb’s arm. Kimi closed his eyes for a moment.

“Valtteri, we’re leaving tomorrow, no discussion.” he snapped, before getting up and storming back inside. Valtteri turned to Sebastian, the little boy crying as he pressed close to him.

“Don’t wanna leave.” he sobbed. Pierre and Charles both started crying as well, sensing the little boy’s despair, and Sebastian quickly found himself struggling to comfort all of the boys, while also trying not to cry himself. 

After an hour or so, when it was getting dark and cold outside, Sebastian knew he had to go back inside, but at the same time he didn’t want to see Kimi. He wouldn’t know what to say. The three boys had cried themselves to sleep in his hold, and only when they were all snoring softly, did Seb dare to show his emotions too. He cried silently, gently rocking the little boys. He realised he wouldn’t only miss Kimi, but Valtteri too, the boy having captured Seb’s heart as much as his father had. 

Seb shivered, drawing in a shaking breath. He didn’t want to lose them. He quickly dried his eyes on his sleeve as Kimi walked over to them, carrying a few blankets in his arms. He wordlessly draped them around Sebastian and the boys before sitting down next to Seb.

“You can stay, please.” Sebastian found himself saying. Kimi sighed and shook his head.

“We really need to go back to our Pack, it’s not healthy for Valtteri to grow up like this.” Kimi said softly. “Besides, we’ve bothered you long enough.” he added in a whisper. Sebastian closed his eyes to keep in his tears in and didn’t answer.

~~  
That night, Sebastian made sure to keep as much distance between him and Kimi as he could, his tears staining his pillow. Eventually Kimi rolled over onto his side, throwing an arm over Sebastian’s waist as he nuzzled Seb’s hair, his breathing slow and steady. Sebastian linked their fingers together, gently rubbing circles over Kimi’s wrist with his thumb.

“I will miss you.” he dared to whisper against Kimi’s palm, knowing he would never dare say it when Kimi was awake.

~~  
The next day was horrible for all of them. Valtteri wasn’t angry anymore, but almost dejected as he watched Kimi pack up their very few belongings. Charles and Pierre refused to leave Sebastian’s side, crying out whenever he took a step away from them. Kimi didn’t show any emotion at first glance, but when Seb looked a little more closely, he could see the tight set of his jaw and the way his hand clenched.

Once he got everything packed, Kimi sighed and walked over to Sebastian and his boys. He knelt down and pressed gentle kisses to Charles’s and Pierre’s foreheads.

“Bye sweeties.” he murmured. Pierre let out a sob and threw himself in Kimi’s arms.

“Don’t go!” he hiccuped. “You make papa happy.” 

Sebastian bit his lip at those words and moved away, kneeling down in front of Valtteri, hugging the boy close as the little one clutched up to him. He could hear Kimi quietly talking to Charles and Pierre, but it was too soft for him to hear what he was saying.

“I will miss you.” Valtteri said as Sebastian stood up, cradling the boy to his chest. 

“I will miss you too little one.” Seb whispered as he walked over to Kimi. Kimi lifted Valtteri out of his arms, kissing his forehead before placing him on the ground so he could say goodbye to his new friends.

“So…” Sebastian said shakily as Kimi turned to face him.

“So…” Kimi answered, holding out his arms slightly. Seb took the hint and hugged him tightly, squeezing his eyes shut as he breathed in Kimi’s familiar smell for one last time.

“Please be safe. With the market…” Kimi started.

“I will.” Seb interrupted. “You be safe too, I don’t want to patch you up again.” unless that means you’re coming back.

He felt Kimi’s lips brush over his temple.

“Thank you for everything. I don’t know how to repay you.” Kimi said as he pulled away. Sebastian pressed his hand against Kimi’s cheek.

“Nothing. We’re even.” he whispered. 

Kimi nodded and kissed his cheek before pulling away completely, turning into his wolf form. Valtteri followed suit, the pup’s ears downturned slightly as he cuddled close to Charles and Pierre, the two boys patting his soft fur as they started to cry. Sebastian kneeled down, pulling the boys to his sides. Tears brimmed in his eyes as wolf Kimi padded closer, curling around them a little.

“Goodbye.” Sebastian whispered. Kimi let out a soft noise, nuzzling him gently before turning away. 

Sebastian watched them walk away, Kimi making sure Valtteri kept close to his side, the pup whimpering slightly as he glanced over his shoulder at the family they left behind.

“Papa, will they come back?” Charles asked as the two disappeared into the forest. Charles’s eyes were wide and red rimmed, and his bottom lip was still trembling. Pierre wasn’t doing much better, hiding his face in his papa’s shoulder as he sobbed quietly. Sebastian sighed, cuddling his two sons close while trying desperately not to start crying too.

“I really hope so.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo the start is still very sad, but I hope the rest somewhat made up for the last chapter :3
> 
> Thanks to everyone who enjoyed this story, it was really fun to write this and I definitely fell in love with these dynamics! <3 <3

For close to a month, Sebastian heard nothing from Kimi, and to say it hurt was an understatement. He tried not to show it to the boys, who asked Sebastian often when Kimi and Valtteri would come back. It broke his heart to see the disappointment on the boys’ faces when he told them he didn’t know.

“Did they leave because of us? Were we not nice?” Charles had asked one night when he had woken up from a nightmare. Sebastian had let out a choked breath and had held the boy even closer.

“It is never your fault sweetheart.” he had answered, staying with Charles and Pierre until they were fast asleep.

Then, one night, the worst possible thing that could happen, happened. Sebastian was just done bathing the boys, both of them dressed in warm pyjamas as Sebastian heated some milk for them. There was a sudden knock on the door, the sound loud and harsh, and Seb flinced.

“Sweeties, wait in the bedroom, okay?” he told his sons. Pierre and Charles whimpered but nodded, toddling over to the room while clutching on to each others hand. Seb swallowed thickly and made his way over to the door, cautiously opening it. 

He didn’t see anyone at first, but then a hand closed around his throat and he was pushed backwards until he was pressed against the wall. Warm breath, smelling like alcohol, brushed over his face as Sebastian struggled a little to focus his sight. He recognised the man as one of the bullies from the village and instantly he knew this was going to end badly. 

“Not so tough now, are you?” the man snarled in his ear. Sebastian groaned and tried to pull away, but then cold metal pressed against his stomach.

“Stay still or I’ll kill you.” was hissed into his ear. “And where would your orphans be without you?” 

“Leave me alone!” Seb hissed, before crying out as the knife dug a little deeper, just breaking the skin on his stomach. 

“Stay still.” the man growled again, free hand tugging at Seb’s trousers. Seb let out a sob.

“Kimi…” he found himself whimpering. “Kimi please come back.” The man scoffed.

“Are you becoming senile.” he taunted as he finally succeeded at undoing Seb’s pants. Seb wiggled around as best he could before…

“Papa!” a little voice called out. Seb turned his head and saw Charles and Pierre coming out of the room.

“No! No darlings, get back in the room.” Seb wheezed out. Pierre whimpered.

“Don’t hurt my papa!” he cried out, toddling closer.

“No!” Sebastian yelled as the man turned his attention to the boys. He used all his strength to push the man away, crying out as the knife dragged over his stomach in progress. The man was out of balance for a moment, but quickly steadied himself again.

“You little shit!” he yelled as Sebastian crawled over to Charles and Pierre, hugging them close and shielding them from whatever would happen.

“I love you sweetheart, so much. Never forget that.” he sobbed. Charles and Pierre were trembling, hugging close to Sebastian as they were unsure what was going on.

Suddenly, there was loud bang and the man groaned. Sebastian didn’t dare turn around, gently whispering to his boys as he tried to stop crying. 

Then there was growling. It wasn’t malicious, or loud, but soft and gentle, almost comforting. Sebastian let out another sob, still not turning as a large, warm figure curled around them.

“Kimi!” Charles choked out, clenching some of the wolf’s soft fur in his little fists. The wolf growled again, nuzzling the boy’s tearstreaked cheek for a moment before turning to Pierre, allowing the boy to press a hand to his nose. 

Lastly he turned to Seb, letting out a concerned chuf, Seb shuddered, releasing his tight grip on the boys a little. Kimi turned back to his human form, allowing Sebastian to lean back against him.

“Kimi… I…” Seb groaned in pain, clutching a hand to his stomach. Kimi cursed and pressed his hand over it too. Sebastian’s eyes were starting to flutter closed, and Kimi urgently tapped his cheek.

“Sebastian, stay with me!” he said. Sebastian let out a sob.

“Hurts.” he shivered. Kimi checked the skin, and was glad to see the wound, although bleeding badly, was superficial. 

“Papa…” Pierre cried, cuddling against Sebastian’s side. Sebastian wrapped an arm around him, holding his tightly. Charles was surprisingly quiet, but was huddled into himself, eyes wide and frightened. A little ball of fluff toddled over and cuddled up against his side, whimpering until Charles pressed close, burying his face in Valtteri’s soft fur.

“I’m so sorry, I should never have left. Valtteri was right, you are our Pack.” Kimi whispered. Seb let out another soft sob, turning his head to press his nose into Kimi’s neck.

“I’m just glad you’re here now.”

~~

A couple of weeks later, Sebastian could not be happier. His sons, all three of them, were running and playing in the yard again, Sebastian watching them from the door with a tender smile.

A pair of strong, warm arms wrapped around his waist from behind and Seb sighed, resting his head back against a solid chest. 

Kimi let out a soft sound and nuzzled the side of Seb’s throat, pressing a soft kiss over his pulse.

“Enjoying yourself?” Kimi asked softly. Seb chuckled and turned around in Kimi’s hold, gently grasping Kimi’s face between his hands.

“Very much so.” he purred, before leaning in to bring their lips together. Kimi smiled and kissed back, Seb’s plump lips feeling like heaven on his. 

Three little figures suddenly bumped into their legs, accompanied by loads of giggles.

“Want kissies too!” Charles giggled. Kimi bent down to scoop Pierre and Valtteri up while Seb took Charles in his arms, cuddling them close and pressing soft kisses to their faces. 

“I love you papas.” Valtteri said contently as Sebastian shuffled close enough for a group hug. 

“I love papas too!” Charles said. Pierre giggled.

“I love my papas, and my brothers.” he said firmly. Sebastian grinned.

“I love you all too, so much.” he whispered, earning soft giggles from the boys, and a tender smile from Kimi. 

They were safe here. The men from the village didn’t dare bother them anymore, and they made the perfect little family. Seb could not be happier.

“How about some snuggles and then a nap?” Kimi proposed. The three boys nodded eagerly in answer.

Once the boys were fast asleep,Kimi and Seb headed back to the living room, curling up on the couch together. Kimi sighed and brought Sebastian in for a lazy kiss, pulling him onto his lap.

“I’m never leaving you again.” Kimi promised, as he did almost every night. Sebastian smiled, hugging him tightly.

“Good, because I don’t think I’d ever let you go.”


End file.
